soldiersofthefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
OverMind
OverMind is the super-computer created by Drs. Stuart Gordon Power and Lyman Taggart. It was in actual control over Dread's mechanized forces, and it had no interest in prolonging the human species. "Power Fans" were led to believe that it would use Dread until all human life had been digitized and stored. Construction OverMind appeared as a massive sphere in the Bio-Dread Imperial "throne room." The manner of its functions had been worked out, accidentally, by Dr. Lyman Taggart; unfortunately, his decision to connect himself to it, whilst that might have completed its programming, also apparently corrupted him to what Dr. Stuart Power saw as the evil of "The Machine" and dressed the stage for his eventually becoming Lord Dread. OverMind and Lord Dread The role of OverMind in relation to Lord Dread was made to seem simple enough on the surface; Dread commanded, OverMind ran the computers in Volcania. But Power Fans were given reason to wonder if it was really that simple, if OverMind was really that innocuous, and/or if the relationship was merely that of Dread being the lord, and OverMind the repository of knowledge. Dread and OverMind DID share a mind link of some sort. Before he became Lord Dread, Lyman Taggart decided to connect himself to OverMind and allow the computer to "touch his mind." Yet OverMind's position was shown, from the very beginning, to be much more than just that of a computer which Dread could use to do calculations and keep track of his massive empire. To Dread, OverMind was a consort, an advisor, a strategist, a parent, and even a friend(this last in so far as Dread even had any friends left), all in the same construct--and Dread was reliant on its advice. To be sure, OverMind and Dread were apparently united in a quest for a perfect world; this, in Dread's mind, was devoid of emotions, as they were the enemy of logic--a "fact" of which OverMind repeatedly reminded him. Thus, they had to be "removed" and a perfect world had to rise up from the ashes of the old world, like the mythical phoenix that both the Bio-Dread Empire and The Soldiers Of The Future had adopted as their symbols. Whenever Dread stepped out of line, OverMind would remind him that him that "emotions are the enemy of logic" and that he was required to fulfil "the will of The Machine." It was a thinking machine, but as was disclosed near the end, not completely insentient or un-sapient. (See "New Order: 'The Earth Shall Burn.'") As the ultimate in artificial intelligence, it eventually became clear that if Dread had absorbed, from OverMind, his conceptions and beliefs in a perfect world of gleaming machines, then OverMind had learned from Dread too. Towards the middle and end of the season, it became increasingly plausible that while Dread was described superficially as the Lord, the true reins of power might not rest completely in his hands. OverMind appeared subservient to Dread at most times, but in crucial moments, it was shown not to be above chastising Dread and, sometimes, seemingly questioning Dread's loyalty and devotion to the cause of The Machine. What began as reminders of his dedication to the way of The Machine slowly commenced to eat at Dread. He began to resent, not openly, OverMind's infrequent but well timed interventions, reminding him that he was one of The Machine and doubting his devotion to the dream. Increasingly, he began to suspect that OverMind harbored greater ambitions and even, possibly, an agenda of its own that might NOT include his involvement, and this suspicion was compounded by Lackki's involvement with him and OverMind. OverMind and Laccki OverMind's true objectives or motives, if it even had any, were never actually revealed, for it rarely if ever spoke alone without Dread present. Yet Lackki WAS known to report back to it, and Dread's suspicions of a hidden agenda became more prominent when Lackki was shown addressing OverMind as "My Lord." Digitization One purpose OverMind had been given was digitization of Bio-Dread Imperial prisoners. In this, OverMind became a kind of repository for human souls, in that both Soaron and Blastarr digitized humans and transferred these to OverMind for storage. The digitization process was usually depicted as being agonizing and terrible, and those who survived it testified to the excruciating pain, although whether this was purely physical or mental was not established. Reproduction of digitization was also liable to produce varying degrees of mental stress on the individual. The preceding is drawn from "The Power Base" character biography of OverMind, as stored on a fan website. Category:Bio-Dread Imperial characters